


Switcheroo

by LoveGems1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Ginny and Ron switches places, Good Gryffindor, Good Slytherins, Good Weasley Family (Harry Potter), Harry Potter & Ron Weasley Friendship, Hurt Ron Weasley, M/M, Post-War, Ron Weasley-centric, Ron's the baby of the family, Sweet Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGems1/pseuds/LoveGems1
Summary: What if Ron and Ginny switched, making Ginny a year older than Ron?
Relationships: Alicia Spinnet/George Weasley, Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Audrey Weasley/Percy Weasley, Charlie Weasley/Ben Cooper, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Ginny Weasley & Harry Potter, Percy Weasley & Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 45





	Switcheroo

Ron looks at his family and sighs. It's after the final battle, and Voldemort is dead. Harry finally defeated him, and the world is safe again. Sure there's going to be Death Eaters around and trying to fight back, but they don't have a master anymore. Alecto and Amycus Carrow are in Azkaban for life. He also knows that Igor Karkaroff is dead, as Headmaster Snape killed him. He knows that it's going to be years of recovery. 

Ron feels someone hugging him and tenses. He looks to see Percy. Pius Thicknesse, the Minister for Magic, when Voldemort took charge, and Corban Yaxley both tormented Percy while he was at the Ministry of Magic. Percy basically ran the departments while making everyone safe and keeping everyone from dying.

Thicknesse and Yaxley are both receiving the Kiss for the actions against others. Kingsley was appointed Minister of Magic and started to clean out the Ministry. He's been seeing and hearing the accomplishments of others and knows what Percy has been through. Kingsley will make sure that the staff is to see medical attention when the war is over. Kingsley knows that Percy is a valuable ally to have. 

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny didn't know that everyone else was in the world were being targeted and acted that they were the ones hurt. Ron had to walk away. The three didn't know how bad it was at Hogwarts or the Ministry of Magic because they weren't around. The Golden Trio went to find the Horcruxes. The two brothers pulled away and went closer to their family. 

They know that it will take time for the family to recover from the war and for them to recover, but it would be worth the fight. As the two were tortured and humiliated in front of a lot of people. No one in the family knew what the hell that was done to them. It was hard to talk about, as the trauma was too significant. Ron looks around and sees the students and teachers huddle together in groups talking to each other. 

Molly sees her two stray boys standing next to each other, talking. She knows that the two are close. After Percy ran away from the house, the family started to treat Percy like a villain. Molly's heartbroken but doesn't do anything to stop it. Ron was different from the others. He would scream at the twins for their hurtful words. 

Bill and Charlie were the only ones that could get their baby brother to talk to them. The two eldest tried to be there for Ron, but it's hard for them to do so with the age gap. However, Ron responds to the two and Percy. Ron's closer to Percy than any other of his siblings. Ron knows that Ginny is there and closer, but he didn't feel connected to her. 

"How are you two?" Ron and Percy jumped when that question was asked, as they turned to see Harry. Ron offered a soft, sad smile to Harry. Percy has a tight smile on him. Harry knows that Percy doesn't really like him, for the danger that Harry puts Percy's family through, but Ron's his little brother too. Ron was the one that found Harry roaming around the muggle village. 

"Hi, I'm Ron. Who are you?" Ron asks the slightly older boy. Harry looks at him and smiles.

"I'm Harry," Harry reveals to Ron and watches as Ron's eyes stretch. Harry tilts his head to the side a little. 

"Is everything okay, Ron?" Harry questions. 

"Harry Potter?" Ron asks. Harry nods, a little uneasy. 

"Do you know anything about the Wizarding World?" Ron asks carefully. Harry shakes his head no, and Ron sighs.

"Come with me. I know someone that can explain. Harry follows the shorter boy to a home. 

"Mum! I'm home, and I brought someone with me." Ron calls out to his mom. Kinda hoping that he won't get in trouble later. Harry sees a woman coming from the kitchen with a frown. She froze when seeing a boy older than Ron. 

"Mum, it's Harry Potter. He doesn't know about magic," Ron tells her. The mother frown at the information before smiling and gets the boys. She hushes them in and starts to begin teaching Harry about his world.

Harry was taken in by the Weasley's and was taught about the world he would be living in and going to school. It's thanks to Ron that Harry has a loving, supportive family behind him. The kid got to know the family and started to treat Ron like a little brother. Ron would roll his eyes but smile. Knowing that Harry feels comfortable with the family that loves him.

Ron can see the change in Harry. The raven hair boy went from a shy, scared boy to a courageous, strong boy. Ron knew that Harry was hiding many secrets from his parents, but Harry told him it was a surprise. Ron didn't know why Harry did, but Ron kept his secrets. Ron never told a soul with what Harry told him. 

There were times where Alecto would put the Cruciatus Curse on Ron, just for the fun of it. At times, Igor Karkaroff comes to Hogwarts to have some fun with students and the headmaster. The staff knew that Servus Snape was outed as a spy for Dumbledore, and Voldemort didn't want Snape to die right away but wanted him punished. The students had to see Karkaroff ruin him in front of them. Some of the Death Eaters would have their fun with Ron. 

Ron wouldn't let anyone touch him, but at times Neville would go and hug him. Neville, Lavender, and some other Gryffindors help him in silent ways. Even the Slytherins supported him. When Harry, Hermione, and Ginny came back, Ron allowed Neville to control the situation. Ron never felt more alone than he did at Hogwarts. 

The Death Eaters humiliate Ron when everyone watches it. However, Ron never broke down and begged for them to stop; there was a point where Ron almost died because of the torture. Ron took the pain in silence. Never once did he cry, beg, or made a sound to the teachers. People are impressed with how will Ron took the abuse when someone else would cry out.

When he was alone, he forced himself to get through school. The three tried to get Ron to talk to them, but he refuses. When the battle ended, Ron checks on his family. He sighs in relief that no one in his family died, but Remus and Tonks died, making Harry heartbroken. Ginny's by his side the whole time. 

Harry adopted Teddy as his own child, and Ginny would help Harry raise him. The two were dating after going to search for the Horcruxes. Hermione had to walk away from the two when it became too much. The woman knew that Harry and Ginny knew each other at a young age. Hermione was impressed by the Weasleys youngest.

Ron thought that Hermione was a bit much, but he knew that she was an okay friend, bossy. She berates Harry and Ginny sometimes, and there are times that Ron tells her to back off. Hermione knows that it's hard to make friends with people. Ron called Hermione out on her behavior at times. The two would argue, to the point, that Harry and Ginny would have to separate them. 

It doesn't help that Harry was overly protective of him after Ron's first year when Voldemort sucked his life force, and Harry managed to save him in time. Adding Harry to the mix of brothers and Ginny, it was hard to breathe sometimes. He made friends with Luna Lovegood, Colin Creevey, Primrose Raywood, Magdalen Cassowary, and Wylie Staghart. Primrose and Wylie got into Slytherin; Magdalen got into Hufflepuff, and Luna got into Ravenclaw. 

Throughout his time at Hogwarts, Ron helped Harry, Ginny, and Hermione with taking Voldemort down. Ron was good with Potions, Astronomy, and Chess. Harry valued Ron's mind out of anyone else, for Ron had won the Chess tournament when he was seven. Harry saw the trophy and smiled. Ginny would reframe from sighing, knowing that Ron has a special place in Harry's heart, and she couldn't dare change it. Ginny knew that without Ron, Harry wouldn't be apart of her family. 

Ginny also knew that Ron was open and honest with Harry, and became a friend and brother to the famous boy. After Harry's fifth year and Ron's fourth year, the Death Eaters started to take over. Harry always included Ron with the three, and Ron helped Hermione with the studying. At the same time, Harry and Ginny didn't want to participate in their studies. 

Ron was the one to find out about the Horcruxes. Harry knew that he had to find them and destroy them. Ginny and Ron went after them, but both Harry and Ginny told Ron no. Ron has a special place in Harry's heart,

"You need to stay in school. Mum is already worried about Harry and me, and I don't want her to worry about you too. She knows that you will be at Hogwarts, and that would ease her mind. It would also ease me, knowing that you are at school." Ginny tells Ron. Ginny's worried about Ron.

Ron was about to get angry when he realized that Ginny was right. The Death Eaters, as they knew that Harry had a special place for Ron. That made Ron a target for the people. Every day was a new kind of torture for the students, as the Death Eaters had new ways to humiliate everyone. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny didn't know that their main target was Harry's close friends and allies. 

Neville knew that Ron was a massive target for the Death Eaters. Ron was one of the few who could withstand the Death Eaters, even making him tortured more. The Gryffindors, even Slytherins, was horrified when Ron was shamed. All four houses worked together to protect each other. Ron knew that Neville was the one leading it and smiles. Unity is what people needed. Some of the Slytherins have turned from the Death Eaters and suffered from it. 

Draco Malfoy was a pitiful soul that Ron felt sorry for. Malfoy wanted to impress his family by joining, but can't stomach what they had to do. There were times, where Bellatrix Lestrange would make Draco take Ron in the Main Hall, making Ron clutches his eyes shut, not looking at Draco. Draco would laugh and make Ron cry, but Ron would never let Draco win. However, Ron knew that Draco just wanted everything to stop. All of his crimes to be forgiven. Ron can't find it in himself to forget, but he can forgive. 

After the battle, Malfoy went to find Ron. He saw the youngest redhead standing next to the third oldest brother.

"Ron!" Draco calls out, and Ron and Percy turn to see the blond coming their way. Percy feels his little brother clutching to him. Draco comes to a stop with distance. 

"Malfoy? What do you want?" Ron asks the older boy. The boy flinches at the look.

"I want to apologize to you. I never wanted to do that to you, and I'm sorry for what I did." Draco, confess to Ron. 

"I can't forget what you did, but I do forgive you for what you had done. I'm also sorry for what I have done to you." Ron tells Draco, who bitterly smiles at him. Ron gives a small smile back.

After that, Draco left Ron alone. Percy never confronted Ron about it, for he knew that it was essential that Draco needed to know that. Both Ron and Percy never talked about it, but they knew what happened. School was over, Percy stayed with the Ministry of Magic, and Ron went back for the last year and later started a bakery. Ron began to date Primrose after school, and when his bakery was up and running. Harry and Ginny got together, and Ron smiled big for them. Hermione got together with Viktor Krum.

The two dated back in Hermione's fourth year, during the Goblet of Fire, before breaking it off. Ron went out with Primrose that year, as friends. Percy laughed when Ron asked him how to ask Primrose out, for Primrose was the first person he ever asked out. Ginny and the twins were disgusted that Ron went with a Slytherin. Harry, however, told the three to back off. Ron smiled at Harry for that. That was back when it was a simpler time. 

Now that Voldemort was defeated by Harry, the world was at peace for now. Harry got to talk with Ron, and Ron told him that Harry wasn't the only one that suffered. Other people suffered just as much, and it wasn't because of Harry. Voldemort was an evil man that loves to torture other people, just because he could and did. There was no rim or reason for it; it was only because he wanted to. 

"It's not just you, Ginny, or Hermione, Harry! Voldemort hurts everyone. I was tortured almost every day, along with everyone. Yes, you were a target, but you weren't the first or last person to be targeted. Percy was tormented by the Ministry for trying to protect the people inside of it." Ron snapped. 

"If I wasn't born..." Harry was about to stay when Ron slapped him. 

"IT'S NOT ABOUT JUST YOU! VOLDEMORT WOULD HAVE GONE AFTER PEOPLE, EVEN IF HE DIDN'T HAVE YOU IN HIS WAY! THIS ISN'T JUST ABOUT YOU! VOLDEMORT WAS A SICK AND TWISTED HUMAN BEING THAT NEEDED TO DIE!" Ron yelled at the boy. Harry started to cry, and Ron took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you." Ron apologized. Harry pulled him into a hug. 

Nothing will be the same, and the pain and suffering will last forever. However, it's up to the people if they want to carry on or hold back. People chose, and they decided to go forward with their lives. Ron decided to go on and heal from the pain. Ron and Percy started to talk about the trauma that the Death Eaters put them through. Bill and Charlie were the first to find out, and slowly, the family got bits and pieces of it. 

When they first heard the pain and suffering, Molly and Ginny had cried, Fred and George locked themselves in their shop for days. Bill and Charlie took the third and youngest out of the house when it became too much. Arthur would cry when he went to bed. The family finally understood that they were at fault for making Percy leave, and it wasn't about the job. He felt unsafe, and the twins were ashamed. 

After that, the Weasleys move on. Molly and Arthur are happy that all of their children are happy. Bill married Fleur and had Victorie, Dominique, and Louis. Meanwhile, Charlie married Ben Cooper and adopted Emanuel, Hayes, Leonora, and Connie, as Percy married Audrey and had Molly ll and Lucy. Fred married Angelina and had Jason and Katheryn, while George married Alicia and had Eleanore and Roxanna. Ginny and Harry married and had James, Albus, and Lily, while adopting Teddy, for that was what Remus would have wanted. Ron married Primrose and have Aurora, Alexander, Tommy, and Theresa. 

Ron smiles, knowing that the world needs to evolve and change, but there are times that people need a push, and people are happy to give them a push if they need inspiration. Harry helps with the motivation whenever he needs to. Ron would help those in need with his bakery, as the redhead would give free food to those that can't afford it. The money that he earns, Ron gives to a charity that needs help. 

Whenever Ron would have a bad day, Primrose would take charge, and Ron would be in the kitchen. When the children grew older, they started to help in the bakery and loved it. Harry sometimes help when he couldn't bring himself deal with some of the Death Eaters. Ron and Harry would be cooking together. 


End file.
